


Bad Boy

by SovereignViolette



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Gag, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Looking for beta reader, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Stony - Freeform, Tied-Up Tony Stark, first time writing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignViolette/pseuds/SovereignViolette
Summary: Tony should have known better than to assume Steve would go easy on him. No, not after what he did not two hours ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for all things smexy: https:// sticky- spicy- sweet. tumblr .com/

Tony should have known better than to assume Steve would go easy on him. No, not after what he did not two hours ago. See, Tony knew not to tease Steve at a charity gala. He _knew_ that. Steve knew that. Tony just didn’t give a damn.

Steve adjusted himself in his jeans for the third time in the last hour. Normally, he’d curse Tony Stark’s ability to fuck-all and do whatever he wanted. But now? Now, Steve _loved_ it.

He swiped the screen of his StarkPad, scanning the sports section of a newspaper article. Huh. There were rumors of the Dodgers coming back to New York. Steve snorted. _Bunch of traitors_ , he thought. Still, Steve hadn’t been able to properly support any baseball team since waking up—no way he’d get behind the Yankees—and it’d be nice to show how much of a fan he was.

Tony whined, the sound muffled behind his red and black ball gag.

Steve looked up sharply, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What’d I say about being _quiet_ , Tony?”

Tony shifted his position on the bed and whined again.

Steve _tsk_ ed. “Not sitting still. Not keeping quiet. You’re determined to be a bad boy tonight, aren’t you, Tony?”

Tony whimpered.

Steve looked Tony over, feigning disinterest. Tony laid spread eagle on their bed, hands and feet tied to the bedposts with ruby red silk. His face, neck and upper abdomen were flushed, his lightly-tanned skin shiny with sweat. Tony’s cock arched up against his belly, the head already a red-purple and slowly drooling out a pool of pre-cum onto his stomach despite the pink cock ring wrapped firmly at the base of his dick. There was a faint buzzing in the room, the only other sound apart from Steve’s breathing and Tony’s increasingly frequent noises. Steve idly fingered the vibrator’s remote control in his free hand. Without so much as a warning, he flicked the dial up another notch.

Tony thrashed around on the bed as much as he was able and _screamed_.

Steve carefully set aside his StarkPad on the table beside him and smoothly rose to his feet. God, was it tempting to abandon his carefully laid out plans and fuck Tony into the mattress until they broke the bed frame again—Tony would be certainly amendable to that idea, if his muffled groans were anything to go by.

But no, he couldn’t do that. Tony had misbehaved during the charity gala—pranced around like a peacock, flirting with anything standing on two legs as though he were still that single billionaire playboy philanthropist Steve had met on the helicarrier and _not_ the man currently in a monogamous relationship with Steve.

Steve’s blood boiled at the memory. Tony had let another man _touch_ him. And it hadn’t been friendly—at least, Steve didn’t consider a stranger’s hand on _his_ hip at all friendly. Steve’s eyes narrowed on the desperately wriggling man on the bed and scoffed.

“You think moaning like a whore is going to get you out of those ropes, Stark?”

Tony glared. Or rather, he gave Steve the on-edge, watery, overstimulated version of a glare.

Steve approached the bed like a predator closing in on their prey. “Do you know what I would have done if you would have behaved?” Tony made a sound that could have been Steve’s name behind the gag. Steve slapped Tony’s sensitive cock, keeping his eyes on Tony’s as the man convulsed and let out a muffled cry.

“ _Answer me_ ,” Steve barked. Tony shook his head frantically, chest heaving with the force of his uneven breaths. Satisfied, Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s heated flesh. “I would have put on the suit and fucked you up against window until you came so hard you begged me to stop. But I wouldn’t have.” Two tears slipped down Tony’s cheeks, eyes pleading with Steve—to do what he would have done or to take off the cock ring and make him come, Steve wasn’t sure. Steve thumbed the sensitive underside of Tony’s cock, completely ignoring the small buck of Tony’s hips, and continued, “I would have kept going until you were hard again. Then, I would have sat on the edge of our bed and let you ride me. _Maybe_ I would have let you record us tonight. _Maybe_ I would have painted your chest with my come. But no,” Steve sighed, disappointed. “You had to be a little slut, didn’t you.”

Tony made a choked sound. He pleaded silently with his eyes for Steve to stop, to give in, to forgive Tony for being such a bad boy.

But Steve didn’t want to—wouldn’t—forgive him. If Tony was going to ruin Steve’s plans, it was only fair that Steve get to make new ones.

Steve casually stroked up and down, up and down, the pace unhurried despite Tony’s desire for more. “So here’s what’s going to happen,” he said. “You’re not going to come toni—” A sob shuddered through Tony’s chest, the sound getting clogged somewhere in his throat. A few more tears fell down his rosy cheeks and disappeared into his dark hair. “You’re not going to come tonight,” Steve began again. “I’m going use your mouth to get off. _If_ you behave, I’ll let you swallow. After, I’ll take you and come inside your greedy little hole. Does that sound good?”

It took a moment but Tony nodded, half-frantic. Steve rewarded him by upping the vibrator’s setting.

Tony _howled_.

“I’m going to plug you up when I’m through with you, so you’ll be ready for me in the morning after breakfast. If you’re good and eat everything on your plate without complaint, I’ll fuck you over the kitchen table and let you come. Do you understand?”

It took longer for Tony to respond this time, which was helped along by Steve tightening his grip painfully around Tony’s cock, but he managed a small nod.

Steve released Tony’s heated flesh, watching it flop back onto Tony’s stomach and bounce just once before settling into the pool of pre-cum. Steve’s hand flew to his jeans, eagerly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper just enough for his cock, thick and heavy with arousal, to slip out.

He wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and over Tony’s chest, knees finding a home just under Tony’s arms. Fingers delving into Tony’s hair, he helped his lover lift his head so he can undo the clasp that held the ball gag in his mouth. Tony gasped when Steve flung the toy away. They wouldn’t be needing it any more tonight.

Tony’s mouth opened wide for Steve’s dick to slide into, the hint of his tongue peaking just behind his bottom lip. Steve took a half second to admire the sight—Tony was just so _beautiful_ like this, submissive and compliant to every one of Steve’s desires; the perfect, hungry little cock slut.

Steve gripped a hold of Tony’s sweat-slick hair and lifted his head for a better angle. Then, he fed Tony his cock nice and slow so he could savor the warm, moist tightness of Tony’s throat.

He did have all night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely sexy. Kind reviews are wanted and needed! Also, I want--need--a beta :)!


End file.
